Aladdin/Kovu
Aladdin Aladdin is played by angelofmusic1992 Life Before FEU Aladdin was brought up alongside Jasmine, after his parents died in a fatal car crash. He ended up being passed on to his uncle and aunt, and cousin. He was close to Jasmine as a kid, but as they got older, they started to change. Jasmine wanted to leave the village, explore the city, see new sights. Aladdin preferred to stay back home, and mess with the people that were there. He never felt like he belonged in the tribe, and his frustration over that caused him to act out, causing mischief and being a general trouble-maker. However, once Jasmine left and Eris started attacking the school, her parents became very worried, especially Rameses. Since he's the chief of the tribe, Jasmine is his only heir, and will become leader once he passes on. So, he's sent Aladdin to the school to make sure his little girl is safe. And to see if the school can straighten him out a bit. While Jasmine is a little glad to see her cousin again (she has missed him, despite the fact that they've grown apart), she does worry about what kind of trouble he'll get into. Personality Even though Aladdin causes trouble now and again, he is a good person deep down. He's a loyal friend and will stand up for them, no matter what. However, he often speaks or does things without thinking about the consequences. He is a flirt, and can be full of himself. He is clever though, and most of the time, will find a way to get out of a sticky situation. He's not as good as transforming into his lion form as Jasmine, but he does earthbend better. He's not a huge fan of authority figures, so if a teacher rubs him the wrong way, he'll act up to try and get under their skin. While he may not act like he cares, he desperately wants to find a place to belong, and wonders if maybe this school can offer him that. Relationships Students Jasmine Jasmine is Aladdin's cousin. The two of them get along fairly well, but they do but heads now and again. Jasmine always longed to explore, see the world. Aladdin knew that he was going to be stuck in the tribe for the rest of his life, so he usually stayed there and caused trouble. However, now that the two are back together again, they're trying to pick up where their relationship left off. As much as Aladdin teases Jasmine, he does care about her. If anyone mistreats her, he'll kick their butts. Or, at least try to. Jim Jim is Aladdin's roommate. At the start, Jim was pretty pissed off that he didn't have the room to himself anymore. But he eventually started being nicer, and Aladdin thinks he's a pretty good guy, if a bit serious. He hopes he and Jim will become friends over time, although he's already planning on ways to loosen him up. Trivia Aladdin's favorite movie is Fight Club. Aladdin loves to dance, and knows a variety of styles. Aladdin's favorite color is blue. In LA casting, Aladdin would be played by Tyler Posey. Category:Students Category:Male Category:Earth Category:Metalbenders Category:Skinwalker